Falling: The Meet
This is the first episode of Falling. Prolouge Soaringbird touched his nose to The Star Rock. He saw a vision, it was the former medicine cat, Brightlight. She was calling for him, he reached for her, but it was out of grasp. A Dark Forest cat padded forward. "Bloodslash." he gasped. Bloodslash then began to unleash his claws, his eyes were full of anger. He then swiped his claws. "Hello, Soaringbird. I have a prophecy for you." said Bloodslash, grimmly. Soaringbird's pupils began to get smaller, his ears twitched. He was about to run, but he was in a dream, there was no way out. "What is it?" Asked Soaringbird, nervously. "Dark Forest will send 6 apprentices into the wild. They will have to fight each other to the death, and if they die, their clans dies as well." Said Bloodslash. Soaringbird held the words in his mouth, and then finally burst them out. "No, I will not allow this." Yelled Soaringbird. "Fine their clan won't die, but they will die a slow, and gresome death." Replied Bloodslash. Soaringbird knew it was now or never, he had to reply. "Fine." Said Soaringbird. "Now, for a cat scarifice, Brightlight should do." Sneered Bloodslash. Brightlight, was already dead, she couldn't die again or else she would die forever. Soaringbird pounced onto Bloodslash, he unleashed his claws. Bloodslash then pushed Soaringbird off of him with no effort. "Did you forget what you were against?" Said Bloodslash, evilly. Bloodslash then pushed him self forward, and then began to claw, Soaringbird. Brightlight knew she had to do something, she then jumped onto Bloodslash, with no idea what was going on. Bloodslash then turned around and pinned Brightlight down, his front paws about to choke her. "Goodbye, Brightlight." Yelled Bloodslash. Bloodslash then cut open Brightlight's neck and began to taste the blood. "You will die slowly and painfully, unlike the first time you died." Screamed Bloodslash. Soaringbird then saw his ony chance, he then ran off. He was horribly scared and he never forgot that day. Allegianecs BrightClan: Leader: '''Eveningstar- cream she-cat with cold blue eyes. '''Deputy: '''Lightfall- pale gray tom with amber eyes. '''Medicine Cat: '''Ivyleaf- Black she-cat with bright green eyes. ''Apprentice: ''Crookedpaw '''Warriors: '''Autumnbreeze- tortieshell she-cat with yellow eyes. ''Apprentice: ''Opalpaw Talltree- Tall white tom with a long brown stripe down his back. Lizardstep- Brown tabby tom with gray eyes. Soaringbird- Former medicine cat, white tom with jet-black muzzle and ears. ''Apprentice: ''Hurricanepaw Shinecloud- Silver she-cat with marbled tabby stripes. ''Apprentice: ''Fallenpaw Deadtail- Gray tabby tom with a broken tail '''Apprentices: '''Crookedpaw- White tom with sliver spots on his pelt and has a twisted foot. Opalpaw- Blue she-cat with sliver, white, and black spots on her pelt. She also has blue eyes. Hurricanepaw- Dark brown tom with blue eyes. Fallenpaw- Gray tabby she-cat with greeen eyes. '''Queens: '''Sandwhisker- Golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Mintleaf- black tabby she-cat with a white belly and paws. (Kits: Loudkit and Brightkit) '''Kits: '''Loudkit- White tabby tom with black lepard-like spots. Brightkit- Whit she-kit with green eyes. '''Elders: '''Tigerstrike- Dark brown tabby tom with golden eyes. StreamClan: '''Leader: '''Rainstar- gray she-cat with blue eyes '''Deputy: '''Bluestream- Blue-gray she cat with green eyes. '''Medicine Cat: '''Hailstorm- White tom with jet-black leopard-like spots. ''Apprentice: ''Blackpaw '''Warriors: '''Winterpelt- white she-cat with green eyes. ''Apprentice: ''Fernpaw Lostpath- Gray and brown tom with blind amber eyes. Streamsplash- Light gray she-cat with blue eyes. Pinefur- Brown and tortieshell tom with yellow eyes. Runningshadow- brown tom with blue eyes ''Apprentice: ''Fennelpaw Mossyclaw- White and brown she-cat with amber eyes. ''Apprentice: ''Olivepaw '''Apprentices: '''Blackpaw- black tom with blue eyes. Fernpaw- white she-cat. Fennelpaw- White tom with ginger patches and amber eyes. Olivepaw- Black she-cat with amber eyes. '''Queens: '''Splash- white she-cat with black spots, paws, ears, and tail tip. (Kits: Shadekit and Quietkit) Shimmerspirit- Gray she-cat with green eyes. '''Kits: '''Shadekit- black tom Quietkit- light gray she-kit. '''Elders: '''Windybreeze- brown she-cat Crimsontail- ginger tom FlameClan '''Leader: Burningstar- ginger tom with yellow eyes Deputy: '''Fire-eye- golden tom with amber eyes '''Medicine Cat: '''Petalwind- cream she-cat with green eyes. '''Warriors: '''Shadowfur- brown tom with black marbled tabby stripes. Redfang- Ginger tom with blue yellow eyes. Turtlestep- tortieshell she-cat with green eyes. ''Apprentice: ''Mushroompaw Spottedfire- Ginger and white she-cat with some tortieshell patches. ''Apprentice: ''Breezepaw Mousenose- White tom with grey and black spots. Brokentalon- Black tom with green eyes, he also has a broken jaw. ''Apprentice: ''Wildpaw '''Apprentices: '''Mushroompaw- white tom with amber eyes Breezepaw- Ginger tom with green eyes Wildpaw- Tortieshell she-cat with green eyes. '''Queens: '''Lilypool- white she-cat with sliver leopard-like spots. (Kits: Cloudkit and Hollykit) '''Kits: '''Cloudkit- Dark gray she-kit with blue eyes. Hollykit- Light brown she-kit with violet eyes. ''Cats out of the clans:''' Fade- light brown tom with green eyes Swirl- dark gray she-cat with white swirls on her pelt Falling Mushroompaw padded through the forest, Wildpaw by his side. They were on a hunting patrol, Mushroompaw was very excited as usual, but Wildpaw acted very differently than before. "Wildpaw, why the long face," asked Mushroompaw. "Oh, it's nothing," replied Wildpaw. Wildpaw thought about her mother's death. ''Did my father really do it? Or was he blackmailed? ''Thought Wildpaw to herself. "I know it's something, you're usually your stubborn self," said Mushroompaw. Wildpaw sighed, she then padded forward, her heard high. The two walked together under the hot sun, their pelts shimmering. Wildpaw then stopped walking, she felt the wind through her fur. "Now do you feel like telling me whats on your mind," asked Mushroompaw. "I'm remembering my mother's death, she was so nice, but my father apprantlly killed her. I'm just having second thoughts about it, maybe he didn't kill her. Maybe he was blackmailed doing it, but he didn't. He may have been forced to do it," said Wildpaw. "It's hard not knowing if your father killed your mother or not, I can tell," said Mushroompaw. "It's nothing that you should worry about though," said Wildpaw. "I think that we should get onto a more happy topic," said Mushroompaw. "Agreed," replied Wildpaw. "Hey, why don't we go to the field and catch some hares, I think we can catch som since it's now new-leaf." Wildpaw smiled and agreed. The two padded to the field and began to start running. "I think I can beat you she-cat any day," said Mushroompaw. "Oh, really." Replied Wildpaw. Wildpaw then burst forward, her front paws flying through the air. She then began to land on her back paws unsteadily, Mushroompaw saw his chance, and began to run toward the field. Just as Mushroompaw thought he had won, he slipped onto some mud and fell on his face. Wildpaw then ran, she felt the wind through her whiskers, the grass beating against her pelt. Wildpaw tapped her paw on a rock and then looked back, she saw Mushroompaw, as he struggled to get up. Mushroompaw regained his balance and began to pad toward Wildpaw. "Look at who said he could beat a she- cat." Bragged Wildpaw. "Fine I admit it, I'm not so-" said Mushroompaw, interrupted. An earthquake began, Wildpaw went nearly off her feet, but she caught herself with her claws. Mushroompaw had shock on his face, he looked and saw that there was a cat standing on top of some rocks. "Hello, I'm Darkstar, welcome to the game." Said Darkstar sneerly. "You mean the Darkstar that tried to take over the clans?" Asked Mushroompaw. "Ah, a smart one, maybe you could win the games?" Sneered Darkstar. "What us the games so you speak of?" Asked Wildpaw. "It's when two cats, one tom, and one she-cat, come from each clan to fight eachother to death. The last survivor will win," explained Darkstar. "Um..." Mushroompaw thought of what to say. "No time to waste, let's get to the heart of the games." said Darkstar. Darkstar pushed his paw down and then sunk under the ground, then Mushroompaw and Wildpaw sunk as well. Opalpaw looked around the Clearing. She then looked down and saw a dead butterfly under her paw. ''I'm sorry butterfly, I didn't mean to kill you, please forgive me. Said Opalpaw in her head. Hurricanepaw was walking to Opalpaw, but then ran into Rainstar. "Sorry to bump into you, Rainstar." aplolgized, Hurricanepaw. "No need to worry, I think I've should've been looking." said Rainstar with a warm smile. Hurricanepaw was silent. "Now run along to whatever you planning to do, I've got places to be, and things to do." scurried Rainstar. Hurricanepaw then ran to Opalpaw, and nudged her. "Hey!" Yelled Opalpaw. Hurricanepaw smiled, then pushed Opalpaw to the ground. "HEY! NO NEED TO PUSH ME! NOW YOU GOT MY PELT ALL DIRTY!" Yelled Opalpaw. Hurricanepaw began to laugh, and then began to run when he saw that Opalpaw was about to chase him. "Can't catch me!" Said Hurricanepaw, like a small kit. Moments surged through them and suddenly a light struck to the ground. "What was that?" Asked Opalpaw. Smoke came from the flash, and began to spread everywhere. Ash flew through the air and made every cat near it almost suffocate. Something huge fell from the sky, it was heading toward Opalpaw. Hurricanepaw leaped and tried to protect Opalpaw, and suddenly it all went black. Olivepaw looked around. She took a deep breath of fresh air, and then let it out. She then padded down a twoleg trail to the fields. She looked back, and then saw red eyes staring at her, she gasped. She heard a voice, she had a sudden earge run, and then she snapped back into reality when she heard: "Hi, Olivepaw." Said Fennelpaw in a monotoned voice. Olivepaw turned around, and then began to look at Fennelpaw. "Hi, Fennelpaw I didn't expect to see you out here. I thought you were waiting for something to happen like you said." Meowed Olivepaw. "My mentor said I needed to get some fresh air, so I did." Replied Fennelpaw. "Sorry if I asked, I didn't mean to get into your personal information." Apologized Olivepaw. "Do you ever stop being sorry. I mean, well um, you know gat you don't have to apologize for everything, right?" Replied Fennelpaw softly in his monotoned voice. "Thanks for the advice, Fennel." Squeaked Olivepaw. "Come on, doesn't that joke ever get old?" Replied Fennelpaw. "I like the nickname, that's why I use it. Like sometimes my father used to call me Olive. You just get used to it." Said Olivepaw. "Oh, I thought you meant something else." Said Fennelpaw with relief in his voice. "What do you mean?" Asked Olivepaw. "Never mind." Replied Fennelpaw, trying to get off the subject. Olivepaw sensed that there was something wrong, something that wasn't there. He wasn't acting like his regular self, but it didn't seem to bother him. "Want to go to the Stream? I think you might feel better." Asked Olivepaw. "What do you mean 'feel better', I'm just fine." Questioned Fennelpaw. "Could you just go with me? Just for my benefit?" Begged Olivepaw. "Sorry, but I'm not going." Said Fennelpaw. "Why not?" Asked Olivepaw. "It's just, I-" Fennelpaw didn't continue his sentence, and saw a tornado was coming. Fennelpaw was blown off his feet, and then Olivepaw. Fennelpaw closed his eyes, and became unaware of what was going on. Wildpaw and Mushroompaw opened their eyes, they noticed that they were in a cave of some sort, and saw four other cats near them. Wildpaw first noticed her friend Opalpaw, she had some dut in her pelt and then sneezed, her eyes opened shortly afterwards. "Wi-i-l-ldpa-w," said Opalpaw shakenly. "Opalpaw," yelled Wildpaw. As the two were trying to think out what was going on, three Dark Forest cats were peering at them for a rock on a steep slope. "Nice, Rockfall, you really scared the mouse-brained cats from WaterClan, that's for sure," sneered Darkstar. "Nah, I think it was Tornadowind who really made those BrightClan shiver with fear," admitted Rockfall. "Why would it be me? Darkstar scared the hardest ones and made them want to run to their mother's," laughed Tornadowind. All of them laughed, and then slid down the slope. "Welcome," sneered all of them. Wildpaw was startled and her pelt shook with fear; ''Should I do something? ''she asked herself. Rockfall put his tail on Wildpaw, and then sneered,"Don't worry, in the games it will only hurt a lot." Wildpaw then showed her teeth and then cut his nose. She then gowled at him. A tom approched from far away, a red tortieshell tom with amber eyes that would peirce your soul. "Welcome, I'm Redfang, the leader of the games," sneered Redfang. Wildpaw held her paws in the ground, and then tensed something bad was going to happen. "Let the games begin," yelled Redfang. Category:Mistybrook's Fanfics